Skinned A Hell Girl Fanfiction
by Himori Koriyama
Summary: This is a story of hoe an animal lover comes to Hell Girl for assistance.


**SKINNED**

**A Hell Girl Fanfiction**

** It's a strange notion. Life can be turned from bliss into misery at the drop of a hat by another's actions. Humanity knows this notion all too well; few know it better than high school senior Tetsuya Daimatsu. His life was so perfect until one person ruined it. This is his story.**

** Tetsuya's life was an average one. He had loving parents, both of whom worked at a prestigious factory. He also excelled academically, but the most defining aspect of his personality was his love for animals. He owned three dogs and one cat, and He loved them all dearly. But there soon came a day that changed his life forever.**

** "Tesuya-kun, wanna study together after school today?" asked Fuyuko Sorashima, a close friend. "I'd love to!" replied Tetsuya. Tetsuya enjoyed being around Fuyuko because they had a lot in common, particularly their love for animals. One day, they both went to Tetsuya's house after school. Since the front door was locked, they entered through the back door. They were eating their after school snacks on the back porch when, suddenly, a fox emerged from the bushes and walked up to the front porch. Tetsuya had heard about these occurrences, but he never expected it to happen to him! The fox sniffed his leg, then it jumped onto the porch! Tetsuya had never seen such a friendly fox before. He was tempted to pet the fox, and, to his amazement, it let him! A second fox then emerged from the bush, along with five fox kits. Tetsuya and Fuyuko then knew that these two were mates. Tetsuya then lifted up one of the fox's hind legs. "This one's a boy, so that one must be girl." said Tetsuya. The boy played with the unusually friendly fox family all afternoon. When Tetsuya's mother called him in for dinner, the fox family rushed back into the brush from whence they came.**

** Tetsuya and Fuyuko played with the fox family every afternoon from that day forward. They told everyone they knew about it. They loved the foxes so. Then a girl named Haname Koemoto caught wind of the gossip. Haname was a vain, selfish girl who always loaded her body down with luxurious fur clothing. Her father owned the company at which Tetsuya's parents worked. "Why would you play with such filthy animals? What makes them so important?" Haname asked Tetsuya. "Why wouldn't I? They're friendly and loving, and so adorable." replied Tetsuya. "Animals don't love. They're not even meant to be loved. They're only good for clothing and for eating." said Haname. "I pity you, Haname. One day you're going to regret that attitude of yours." snapped Tetsuya.**

**The next day, after school, Tetsuya and Fuyuko walked to Tetsuya's house. When they walked around to the back of the house, they were struck with incomprehensible horror, and they screamed to the top of their lungs. The mutilated bodies of four fox kits, along with two adult foxes, were strewn upon the grassy ground. Tetsuya and Fuyuko began to weep inconsolably. "IT WAS THAT HUSSY HANAME THAT DID THIS! IT HAD TO BE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR THIS!" shrieked Tetsuya. "Me neither!" shouted Fuyuko. Neither of them had much of an appetite that night. Then Tetsuya recalled hearing rumors of a website that could exact one's revenge. He accessed the site at midnight and typed in the name of the one he hated the most. Suddenly, to his amazement, Ai Enma appeared to him. She gave him a straw doll with a red thread tied around its neck. Ai stated that if she untied the string, her oppressor would instantly be sent to Hell, but then she would also go to Hell after her death. After Ai departed, Tetsuya though long and hard about his actions. He wondered if maybe a wild animal killed the foxes instead of Haname, and then carried off one of the kits for a snack; that would explain why only four kits were found dead. He decided to wait and not act impulsively.**

**The next day, Tetsuya was mostly silent in every class. After school ended, he walked to his locker. Haname was there, waiting for him. "You look so sad. Is something troubling you, perhaps?" asked Haname, as she chuckled sinisterly. "Beat it, you spoiled brat. I'm in no mood for your taunts." snapped Tetsuya. "But I know what happened to your little friends." said Haname. Tetsuya was frozen with terror, because if she knew what had happened to the, then that meant-. Haname suddenly pulled something out of her locked. It horrified Tetsuya beyond belief. He knew that it was the body of the fifth fox kit that had been missing from the crime scene. "It is such a shame, really. They would have made such lovely coats." said Haname. "Why you miserable- I'm gonna-I'M GONNA-'' "You're gonna what? If you hit me I'll press charges of assault against you. I'll tell my daddy everything. Do you want your parents to be fired from such a well-paying job?" asked Haname. Tetsuya conceded defeat and fell to the ground, weeping. Haname laughed and walked away. She didn't notice Tetsuya untying a string from something.**

**Haname headed back towards her homeroom because she had forgotten her backpack. But when she stepped inside, everything looked different than before. There were animal carcasses hanging from every inch of every wall. Haname didn't know what to think, but she was frightened. Suddenly, she noticed some corpses on the ground that seemed very familiar to her. To her horror, the corpses began to speak!**

**They said things like "Why did you do this to us?", "Why did you kill my mommy and daddy?", and "What have we done to you?" Haname shrieked louder than she had ever shrieked before. Suddenly, fur, blood, guts, and various animal parts poured down from the sky onto Haname. She was buried deeper and deeper in carrion. She thought this was the end for her, but then she suddenly found herself hanging upside down from some sort of contraption. She then noticed four figures standing in front of her, two men and two women. They were Ichimokuren, Hone Onna, Wanyuudo, and Ai Enma. Wanyuudo unsheathed an enormous bowie knife and started towards her. "No, wait! What are you doing? Please, stop! Please, let me down! NOOOOO!" shrieked Haname. "Do you feel like confessing your sins yet?" asked Wanyuudo. "What did you say? What is going on here?" shouted Haname. "Animals are not toys you can just pull apart nonchalantly. They have feelings, hearts, and souls. Why do you think they are so different from you?" asked Hone Onna. "That's crazy talk! Animals aren't human! They're only dumb animals! Humans were meant to have power over animals, anyway! We're allowed to use them as we see fit! I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Haname. "So she says, Miss." said Ichimokuren. Ai stood in front of her and said:**

_**O, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness**_

_**Bringing torment and pain to others**_

_**O, damned soul wallowing in your sin**_

**Ai's piercing red eyes gazed right into Haname's soul, chilling her to the bone.**

_**Perhaps it is time to die**_

**The last thing Haname saw was Ai's black kimono as it engulfed her completely.**

**Haname suddenly awoke to find herself in a boat, floating on an eerie-looking river. "Where are you taking me? Where?" shouted Haname. She suddenly noticed that her hands had no skin on them. She looked into the water, and saw that every inch of skin had been removed from her body; nothing but red, raw muscles and blue veins remained. "This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to Hell." said Ai, as Haname let out a bloodcurdling scream before the boat entered the gates of Hell. **

** Some time later, at school, Tetsuya heard the students discussing Haname's sudden disappearance. Many were relieved that she was gone. Fuyuko then came in and sat down beside Tetsuya. "Can you believe that Haname disappeared? How weird. Not only that, but her Dad is missing, too!" said Fuyuko. "What? How did this happen?" asked Tetsuya. "Well, confidentially-'' Fuyuko then showed her a symbol on her chest, a flame within a circle. "You didn't-'' began Tetsuya. "I did. I figured you'd try something like this, so I figured it would be better if we could go to Hell together." said Fuyuko. Tetsuya stared at her for a moment, then smiled.**


End file.
